cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Lawson
"'''Combined with the soot she hadn't been able to wash out of her hair did make her look rather like a Victorian working girl.'" - Sarah Lawson'' Physical Description Quite tall for her age, Sarah is blessed with the-legs-that-don't-end most girls, and latter women, would be jealous of, her curves have somewhat filled out in recent years, going from a rather thin girl to someone who, in the right light, can be mistaken for someone several years older. This isn't usually a problem on missions as the right clothing can negate it completely and anyone who gets a good look at her will work it out. She has hazel eyes to match her light brown hair, her skin is tanned but in the way of someone who has mixed ancestry, not someone whose caught the sun. Background Born in the USA to (presumably) one white Texan parent and another Hispanic, Sarah was found left in a rather run down apartment at the age of 9 months. The recent murder of a young Hispanic woman in the area was seen as more than coincidence, however the murdered woman was an illegal and nobody cared enough to track down the father, and supposed murderer of Sarah's young mother. However the state stopped at forcing a new born back across the border and instead placed her in the care of an orphanage. Texas, at it's poorest levels is a confusing place, unable to mix with the Hispanic crowd or the 'native' Texan crowd because they each saw her as the opposite. Luckily a sweet young girl didn't take long to be adopted, a British couple who had emigrated to America adopted her while visiting relatives in the Southern States and took her 'home' to Florida. Growing up, Sarah developed a passion for three things, basketball, surfing and music. While her parents encouraged her more towards the latter, she couldn't help but enjoy her new found sports and so became somewhat of a fascination (an honest one folks, these are young children) amongst her male peers, but an outcast from all but her close friends of her own gender. While she was no expert at any of said fields, being rather young, it sowed the foundation for these hobbies to become some of her greatest joys in life. When she had just turned ten, her parents took her on a holiday back to Britain, to Cornwall to meet her defacto grandparents, where she could also enjoy her surfing will getting to know other members of her adopted family. However, the winding roads of the south of England did not account for the fact Sarah had already experienced much trauma in her young life, her parents were killed driving back from a day trip out while Sarah surfed. Her grandparents may have loved the new addition to their family, but the elderly couple were in no place to look after a young child. Her stay in a British Orphanage was much shorter lived then previously in America, as her creative and mathematical talent was picked up on by one of Cherub's many recruitment missions. She earn't her navy shirt on a mission back in her homeland, helping to break apart a Drug smuggling gang which operated in both the states and the UK, having succesfully retrieved incriminating evidence despite the fact her mission partner was absent, due to mistakenly being picked up by the local police. Personality Not available. Category:Active Agents Category:Agent List Category:Navy Shirts